Triple Life
by luckytwilighter
Summary: Angel Reeds, Samantha Andrews, and Isabella Swan are the three names I answer to. My first one is for wwhen I'm a top ten vocalist, my second, when I'm a dorky high school student, and the last is for my normal, depressed, vampire self. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

﻿ **Time period: 1917**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters I just get to make them do what I want to. I also do not own the song; it belongs to the awesome Sara Bareilles **

My name is Bella, in my true form, but that's not the only name I answer to. In fact I answer to three but lets not go there just yet. Lets stick with the first one for now;

**

* * *

**

Isabella Swan PART ONE: ISABELLA SWAN

It all started when I was 15; my parents introduced me to Jacob Black. At the time he came off nice and so, I started to like him. When I told my mom about this she responded by saying that I should go out with him if he asks. I did. We went out for about two months when I found that I didn't, and probably never would, love him the way he loved me and wanted me to love him. So, I told him I wanted to brake up. He didn't take it too well, especially when I told him that my step-sister Lauren liked him the way he wanted me to. He actually slapped me and told me not to be absurd.

I don't really like my step-sister, Lauren, but my parents did so I pretended to for their sake. Though, if there's one thing I know about Lauren, its that she's completely in love with Jacob, thus causing her to hate me.

You know, I think my life officially started when I was on a bench in the park one day last year thinking about a song I had written just a few days ago, I had no idea I was singing aloud _or_ that there was someone behind me listening.

_

* * *

_

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom  
Man made up a story said that I should believe him  
Go and tell your white knight that  
he's handsome in hindsight  
But I don't want the next best thing  
So I sing I hold my head down and I  
break these walls round me  
Can't take no more of your fairytale love

_Cause I don't care for your fairy tales  
You're so worried bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting on the next best thing  
I don't care  
I don't care  
Worry bout the maiden though you know  
She's only waiting spent the whole life  
being graded on the sanctity of patience  
and a dumb  
Appreciation  
But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending  
Cause I don't want the next best thing  
No no I don't want the next best thing_

"Wow."

Startled, I turned and saw a pair of stunning green eyes, the type of green that belongs to the Masen family, A family that my parents hated.

That was the last thought that went through my mind as I became lost in a sea of emerald. I was dazzled. We stared at each other for who knows how long before I snapped out of it.

" Would you like to sit?", I questioned scooting to the end of the bench.

"Yes", he rep

* * *

lied as he sat down right next to me.

"You might want to scoot over; I don't want your parents to anger."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Oh" and he slid to the other side facing away.

"That song was beautiful. It seemed there was a lot of emotion behind it, mind I ask why?"

"Thank you, my parents are forcing me to be courted by a man whom I, at first, liked but now loathe. He always said that we would be like a fairytale." Pretty soon I was telling him my whole life story. Then he told me his. One thing we had in common was that we both thought that our parents were wrong to despise each other.

Every so often I would glance at the entrance knowing Jacob would come for me soon. So, as I saw him trudging down the walkway, I grabbed my book and tried to look like I had been reading. Edward looked hurt.

"Jacob is on his way," I gave in explaination for my actions.

"Can I see you again?", he inquired.

"Tomorrow, same time. This is my daily routine."

"Thank you. I shall see you tomorrow then, Bella." With that he got up and started to jog down the path looking like he had never stopped.

"There you are Isabella, why can't you read in your room like other girls?"

**

* * *

**

Sooo...What do you think?

I hope it didn't suck too bad. Its my first fanfic, though not only my idea. My cousin jess, you might know her as crazyobsessedtwilightfan, are doing this story together on my user as you can see. (Her stories are great so go check them out if you get the chance.)

Anyway please review and pretty please with a cherry on top, no flames ... although, a little constuctive criticism never hurt anyone so, if you need an outlet try to be a nice as possible. PLEASE?!

-Lauralee


	2. Chapter 2

**sadly, i do not own twilight or any of its characters, its ownership belongs to the amazing stephanie meyer nor do i own the son "fairytale" it belongs to sara bareilles **

* * *

I never understood my parent's hatred of the Swan family, as far as I could tell there was no basis for it. The Swans are educated and well respected, and from what I've heard, kind people, but from the way my family speaks of them you would think they were horrid, illiterate, and ugly (physically and mentally) people. And being raised with these thought around me is the reason that I was so absolutely shocked that the beautiful woman with the amazing voice in the park that day was none other than the eldest daughter of the Swans, Isabella Swan.

After running out of things to do around the estate I had decided to go for a jog in the park down the street. I had been jogging for about twenty minutes when I heard the most glorious sound, literally music to my ears, coming from the weeping willow. It was a beautiful voice singing something I'd never heard before. I stopped to listen, for just those first few notes had considerably brightened up my day.

Once upon a time in faraway kingdom

Man made up a story said that I should believe him

Go and tell your white knight that

He's handsome in hindsight

Cause I don't want the next best thing

So I hold my head down and I

Break these walls round me

Can't take no more of your fairytale love

Not until then did I see the origin of that extraordinary voice, she was the single most gorgeous creature I had ever had the fortune to lay eyes on and I hadn't even seen her face yet though I was positive it would be just as beautiful at the rest of her.

She had curves in all the right places, long luscious mahogany hair that looked soft to the touch, and seemed distinguished and elegant even seated on the park bench. A worn out book with faded lettering on the binding lay haphazardly on the bench next to her, a dairy that appeared to be well used was perched on her knee, and the pencil held lithely in her hand was scrawling across the paper gracefully.

Cause I don't care for your fairytales

Your so worried 'bout the maiden though you know

She's only waitin' on the next best thing

I don't care

I don't care

Worry 'bout the maiden though you know

She's only waitin', spent her whole life

Being graded on the sanctity of patience,

And a dumb appreciation,

But the story needs some mending,

And a better happy ending

Cause I don't want the next best thing

No, no, I don't want the next best thing

"Wow," I breathed out.

Apparently she wasn't expecting anyone to be listening because she abruptly looked up, startled. That was when I got my first look at her divine face. Heart shaped, it was home to two deep chocolate pools that you could lose yourself in and a cute button nose. She had cheeks with the most exquisite and intriguing flush, and full, perfectly shaped lips, just a few shades darker than her blush. She was beauty reincarnated.

As I stood there staring at that beautiful angel, I was indeed hypnotized by her gorgeous eyes. Therefore, when she spoke, in that glorious voice of hers, I was startled out of my trance.

"Would you like to sit," her melodious voice meekly asked, as she slid down to the end of the bench.

Utterly ecstatic that this angel even acknowledged my presence, I quickly replied, "yes," and taking advantage of the situation, I seated myself right next to her.

I was thoroughly confused when she told me that I would probably want to move down the bench, should my parent anger. Why would they get angry at me for sitting next to goddess?

"What do you mean," I inquired in the hope that it would lessen my confusion.

"I'm Isabella Swan," she, somewhat sadly, responded.

One sad "oh" was all I could get out as I slid over to the other end of the bench. But, not wanting to give up the opportunity to converse with this goddess-like woman, I said, "That song was beautiful. It seemed there was a lot of emotion behind it, mind I ask why?"

I was absolutely giddy when she responded, "Thank you, my parents are forcing me to be courted by a man," when she got to this part I felt a searing flash of uncalled for anger at this man but it dissipated as she continued, "whom I, at first, liked, but now loathe. He always said that we would be like a fairytale," she stated sarcastically.

In the end, she, from what I can tell, told me her whole life story. I learned that she hated to be called by her full first name, preferring Bella. She, in her opinion, though I find it hard to believe, is the clumsiest creature on the face of the planet and blushes at the drop of a hat and in her spare time enjoys writing music. God, she was perfect.

Because she told me her tale, felt it was only fair if I told her mine. Neither of us though that our parents hatred of each other was reasonable, there was no cause.

I noticed that every so often her eyes would trail over to the park entrance and wondered why, but then she would come back to the conversation. One such time, instead of going back to our conversation, she picked up her book and resumed reading. I was shocked and offended. I thought she was enjoying herself.

Noticing the look of hurt on my face, she offered in explanation, "Jacob is on his way here."

Jacob, I learned from our talk is the reason for the song she was singing earlier, her courtier. Realizing this, my pain went away.

I knew that meant that she would be leaving soon and, not wanting to never see her again, asked when I could.

"Tomorrow, same time. This is my daily routine," she replied, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Thank you. I shall see you tomorrow, then, Bella," with that I got up and started jogging again.

As I was jogging away, pondering the way just a smile from Bella made my heart go crazy, I heard Jacob say, "There you are Isabella, why can't you read in your room like other girls?" What's wrong with him? If Bella read "in her room like other girls" there wouldn't be the uniqueness that made her Bella

**

* * *

**

sorry it took so long but im totally unorganized a major procrastinator (is that how you spell that?) and i've been doing a lot of things for school so sorry! BUT ANYWAY read and review! please, please, please review

-Lauralee


End file.
